custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gali (Spherus Imperus)
Toa of Water, a member of the Primis Council, and the leading spiritualist of the Toa Confederacy. History Gali was the first Toa of Water on Spherus Magna, and was directly trained by Artahka to one day be the spiritual guide of her people. Like her teammates, she was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization she would help create and then organize. She then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when her people would need her most. She and the rest of the Toa were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Teridax (Spherus Imperus) finding the Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus) awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Toa Confederacy. Gali is given credit for teaching the Matoran and Toa how to harness their latent elemental and mental abilities, and was a key moral guide in the early days. In this time, she began to establish romantic feelings for Tahu (Spherus Imperus), and their love became a great story told of the Toa Primis. This prosperity and age of unrivaled peace was not to last for the Toa Confederacy. When Teridax began his initial conquest, each of the Makuta he sent to destroy the decaying empire equalled one of the Toa Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Toa were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Avohkii (Spherus Imperus) gave the Primis an immense advantage. Gali recommended Tahu use the mask against the Makuta as his natural goodwill made him a powerful user of the mask. However, it became clear that the Toa Confederacy could not resist an attack on Teridax's scale even with the use of the Avohkii, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Teridax's forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Spherus Magna. Tahu was chosen to lead the battle group, and he arrayed thousands of Toa to fight in the greatest conflict in the Confederacy's history. His plan was not, however, to deliver a 'final battle'. The intent was to distract Teridax so Tahu could get close enough to him with the Avohkii to cancel out his powers and then quickly use the Ignika (Spherus Imperus) to finish him off. As the combined forces of the most powerful Toa at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Teridax, their blows were reciprocated and the Toa were left mostly helpless. Gali was knocked unconscious by Teridax's onslaught, although her native abilities meant she could still support the other Toa via her spiritual guidance. She was awoken by Artahka's titanic wrestle with Teridax, and witnessed Teridax's defeat by Tahu with both the Ignika and Avohkii. When Teridax's energy exploded outwards in a torrent of elemental strength, Gali and the other Toa Primis absorbed the majority of it and this fueled their transformation into becoming the Toa Primis Major, which massively boosted their mask powers and latent abilities. It also allowed them to access the Avatar Stones which Artahka had previously entrusted to them, giving them the ability to call on the powers of a Great Being. In the shaky era of peace that followed, Gali was elected as the prime spiritualist and elemental master of the Confederacy, known as the Prime Moral, and served on the Primis council in order to counter any moral action that was to be taken. However, she experienced friction with Tahu in this time, as he was more intent on reforming the military for war and conquest than rebuilding and redeveloping society for the average Matoran. She believed his change of character and poor priorities were indicative that Tahu was no longer the man she loved, and ended their relationship. Although she still yearns for him as her romantic partner, she saw him as an obstacle to her spiritual cause. When the Makuta resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Gali trained many Toa to more effectively harness their elemental capabilities. She advised Tahu not to concentrate his forces, lest an infiltrator cause significant damage, but he didn't heed her and instead led a colossal army to eradicate the Makuta at every turn. As a consequence, Pohatu (Spherus Imperus) was caught unawares and was killed whilst using the avatar stone. Gali and the other Toa Primis Major were angered by Tahu's lack of foresight, but he was too far gone. Gali has been secretly looking into the reasons for Tahu's sudden change of character, believing him to be under the influence of some other being. When last seen, Gali had attempted to convince the Primis Council to allow Fuerotar and Namira shelter in Le-Koro, but was unsuccessful. Tools and Abilities Gali, prior to her transformation, wore the Kaukau, which allowed her to breathe underwater for extended periods of time, although she could not breathe in water which was particularly impure. She wielded two Water Hooks which she could use as fins to help propel her underwater. After her transformation, her mask allowed her to stay underwater indefinitely, although she still could not remain in water which was contaminated. She wielded Oxygen and Hydrogen Daggers in opposite hands which could be used to form a Wave Trident. As a Toa Primis Major, she had access to an Avatar Stone which let her harness the powers of a Great Being of Water and use their abilities. Personality Gali was the spiritual and moral focus of the Toa Primis and the Confederacy. She had an intense sense of community and intended to do good for every member of the Confederacy. Her relationship with Tahu had been one of the happiest times of her life, although she later regretted it as separating was such a traumatic experience. When she was transformed, she maintained her moral compass and guidance, but was deeply concerned at the personality shift in Tahu. Like the rest of the Primis, she was struck incredibly badly by Pohatu's death, and this resulted in her inability to be totally spiritually zen as she had been before. She is still a capable guide for any willing to listen, but with Tahu's recent control of the Confederacy, she is seldom listened to in unofficial matters any longer. Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Toa Category:Toa Primis Category:Toa Primis Major Category:Toa Confederacy